Tips and Advice
NOTE: If you beat the game and start over, YOU WILL LOSE ANY DEMONS YOU WERE USING and any equipment you wear wearing, along with the levels you invested in your Soul Jar and Recovery Potion. I do not get why the devs would allow this to happen especially if you didn't spend any money in the beginning of launch. There is no endgame and it's impossible to get all achievements since one of them require you to visit all maps, which RESET once you start over. If you load the game again instead of restarting it doesn't show any completion because of course you saved before the the final boss This page gives advice to players who are unfamiliar to all the guidelines and solutions into progressing through the game. Feel free to add in your own point and views to help other players. Buying potions and mana You will need a lot of these, especially during the boss fights. This is the only way to heal in the middle of the fight, UNLESS you have Fire Serpent, which mitigates any need for potions. Once you buy the Amulet of Wizards from the shop, you will not need anymore mana (unless you use of a lot of skills) How to earn money and gain levels faster You get a temporary stat boost and demons during the first boss fight, which is easy. Before returning the village, it might be a good idea to run a few training levels beforehand for quick level ups You only gain xp through battle. At the beginning, you will be guided to a glowing blue stone-which not only gives you HP when you're running out of it, but also helps you train. Use this to replenish your health and mana for a cost. You can train in 12 different difficulties, which is a requirement for achievements to beat them all. This might not be worth doing based on the amount of enemies you have to kill for the xp. You're better off just killing enemies in the map. Effective use of Gems Dreamitec (talk) 18:29, September 7, 2015 (UTC) You can get Free Soulstones by purchasing the first soulstone pack (with free on it). You can do this 3 times and get a total of 30 soulstones every 30 minutes. Gems-which are used when you capture a demon-are more or less rare to find, so when you get one-you should hold onto it. I personally have never had to buy gems-and neither would i advice it because it costs real money, not game money. You can find gems by looking out for treasure chests-they are usually on a secluded part of the map(s) so work on looking for them. The more you save, the better. And another thing: the more you want to save up-the more you should watch out for capturing demons. Most of the demons first caught are weaklings. There are a few missions and key events which give out free demons. Part of it will be using your own judgement. As a suggestion, wait until you come across harder demons, they should be more reliable. Don't waste gems on getting demons to forge them together-they will remain weak and only their skills will increase. So unless you have a large amount of gems you're not afraid of wasting then you should do so. There may be points in the game which lead to a game over. And you get given a chance to use gems. I would suggest, not using it up until you literally tried and tried and are left frustrated. You could have a lucky chance, and if you know your luck has run out, then that's when you should try looking for alternatives. You can buy revive scrolls in normal circustances-so they are either unlocked by doing something in the main event (like beating a boss) or by a game over and buying a scroll using a gem. Though it comes down to your own choice how to do this. I only advise this as I've already completed the game by the odds. It really is time-consuming...so it's better to be prepared than irritated through endless gaming. Choosing demons Don't waste your time capturing ANY demons. You will get enough demons throughout the game that you won't need to waste soul stones on it. It is actually BETTER to capture low level demons because you can fuse them into better demons for no cost. Therefore capturing the lowest level demons and then slowly fusing them up to the highest levels demons is most optimal. Most demons are clones of different types, but their powers may vary. Again, you don't need to capture any demons to progress the game. Simply use the highest ranked demons you receive in the game. BEST DEMON IS FIRE SERPENT. It costs soulstones but you can pretty much get them for free (at least for now). It gives you Auto Attack leech, which basically mitigates the need for potions. It has an attack value of 144, which is probably the highest in the game and a very strong ability. Also to note out: although you can only use to about four demons with different abilities, you can change your demons at any time. Even in boss-fights. However, you will have to wait for it to load before it comes useful. So be prepared! Choosing your items and weapons General's Halberd and General's Armor. Nuff Said. At level 25 you get the best gear. Heck even the Horse Hair Whip and Taoist Robes (level 15) have better stats. Don't waste your time crafting any gear since you can simply spend gems buying it from the shop. The gear you receive from quests should be enough until you reach level 15/25. Weaknesses have no meaning if you have a set of gear with stats that exceed the value of any other gear. Category:Guide